


47

by jeza_jezaro (funga_fu_fu)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Shinigami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funga_fu_fu/pseuds/jeza_jezaro
Summary: In which Viktor is a ruthless mafia boss and Yuuri is a Shinigami that doesn't like his time being wasted.





	47

**Author's Note:**

> This has been inspired by lamenart's art. All of it. Their art is seriously amazing, so go check them out on tumblr.
> 
> Also whyyyyy is entering tags from my phone such a pain? I'm going to add more later

White snow covered the bloody ground. It fell around Viktor, blanketing the port around him in a soft silence. He couldn’t hear a single sound coming from the city behind him. The whistles of the ships could barely make it to him.

On a night like this anything was possible.

“I swear…” Medved rasped from behind him. Voice hoarse from pain and muffled due to lack of air. “It’s a Shinigami charm. I saw it with my own two eyes. With this kind of power you can have the whole of Russia!”

Viktor looked up towards the sky. Snowflakes fell on his warm skin and melted away.

“What are you saying, Medved? Don’t you know the shadows are listening?”  

“The whole world!” The man behind him promised fervently and Viktor took a deep breath.

Tonight he didn’t have the patience for superstitious fools.

“I didn’t ask for the world.” Viktor turned around, cold eyes piercing the man that knelt behind him, clutching his bleeding nose. “What I want are the documents for the Katsuki estate.”

“Boss…!”

Viktor stepped on the man’s head before he could say another word and pressed down hard. Medved winced as his broken nose was smashed against the frozen ground.

“Where are the documents?” The only thing he received in response was a wince and Viktor pressed harder. “You better tell me, Medved.”

A gurgle came from underneath his shoes and Viktor relaxed his foot a bit.

“They burned.” Medved repeated in a hollow voice.

Viktor took a steadying breath and turned to look at the two men, standing guard. They shifted in their spots and looked away.

Anyone who had spent any amount of time with Viktor in the past three months knew how important those documents were for him. He had gone and promised the Minister of Defence shiny new attack drones. The thing was that Japan happened to be right in the middle of his new import route and the local mafia wanted a cut. The existence of the drones was on a need to know basis and the Japanese did not need to know.

“So you let the documents burn, but you had the time to grab this?” Viktor waved the small pouch in front of Medved’s face.  

“I swear to God, boss! It just needs a bit of blood and-!”

“Blood?” Viktor asked, a smile that was nothing but teeth stretched his lips. He waved at the two bodyguards and they grabbed Medved by the elbows. “Open his shirt.”

“I did not betray you.” Medved protested.

“That’s for me to decide, isn’t it?”

The man’s shirt fell open, revealing a chest covered in crude tattoos. One of them stood out. It depicted an old kopeck coin, completely frozen over. Viktor traced the intricate design with gentle fingers. It’s been awhile since he had to denounce one of his men.

“Knife.”

\-------------

Viktor scrubbed his fingers until the skin turned pink and the water ran clean of blood. He stopped only occasionally to take a deep drag from a cigarette that sat on the shelf next to him. He had smoked more than a few of those since he had gotten home and forgotten to open the window. Exhaustion and nicotine mixed in his blood, making the world hazy at the edges.

Viktor leaned heavily against the sink. His mind ran over his options. Medved had truly screwed him up. He should learn not to trust people, but it had been such a simple task. Get in, get the documents, get out.

He took one last drag from his cigarette. He needed a drink and some sleep. A lot of sleep.

Viktor made his way down the hallway that connected each room in his apartment. He pushed open the door to his study and it revealed an intruder.

Viktor’s hand flew to the gun he had tucked in his pants. The man didn’t react and everything in him screamed danger. The intruder was standing far too still, eyes closed. Viktor took a step forward and tried to discern the shapes of weapons in the darkness. The man was wearing a kimono that hid everything under heavy folds. What it did reveal was a long neck that glistened in the moonlight. Victor took another step forward, eyes fastened to the pale flesh.

He’d love nothing more than to slice it open and watch the blood flow.

“Medved didn’t have the documents with him. There is no reason for you to die here.” Viktor said amicably, trying to hide the exhaustion and apprehension in his voice.

Two pools of pure darkness opened and Viktor shuddered.

A flutter of movement made him react. He squeezed the trigger, but there was no one there. The man had stepped forward and Viktor found himself face to face with dark eyes. They were calculating, weighting him.

Viktor swallowed and lifted his knee for a kick that didn’t connect. The man sidestepped him and Viktor grabbed him by the throat. A gasp of surprise was followed by a  groan of pain as he slammed the intruder into the floor. Viktor pulled out the knife he carried hidden in his clothes and pressed it against the man's throat.

He was good, but Viktor was the boss for a reason.

“Who sent you?”

A dangerous smile pulled at thin lips and the man disintegrated in white smoke. Viktor’s eyes widened as the wisps of it slipped through his fingers.

A sharp blade pressed against his jugular and Viktor lifted his hands in surrender.

Medved hadn't been lying after all. Viktor needed to send him an apology basket. This superstition turned out to be very true.

He slowly turned around and saw the Shinigami looking at him over the sharp edge of a katana. It was a thing of beauty.

Viktor cocked his head to the side and slowly reached in his pocket. He knew his time hadn't come yet, but provoking an early death was the last thing he wanted to do tonight.

“You wouldn't hurt your new Master, would you?”

He pulled out the small pouch still in his pocket. Dark eyes flicked between the charm and Viktor’s face. That same dangerous smile curled at the Shinigami’s lips and Viktor shuddered.

“Master?” The katana dissolved into smoke. Hands wrapped around Viktor’s neck and he stopped breathing when he felt lips press against his. He opened his mouth, unable to resist. This was Death kissing him.

Sharp teeth bit down and Viktor winced. The coppery taste of blood turned the kiss savage. Heat rushed under his skin and he pressed the warm body in his arms against the nearest bookcase. He tugged sharply at silky hair, rolling his hips against the Shinigami’s. A shudder raced down his spine at the slick slide of a tongue against his.

Laughter echoed around him and suddenly he was holding nothing, but white smoke.

_“Next time you call on me it better be to kill someone or it'll be your blood on my katana. Master.”_

The words echoed in the empty room around him and Viktor grinned.

Death was his to command.


End file.
